


Семьсот миль и еще немного

by TreggiDi



Series: Поддержка [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Это история про то, как Северус набирается мужества и едет к Гарри.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Поддержка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Семьсот миль и еще немного

Он упаковался в пальто, повязал шарф вокруг горла. Подумал даже о шляпе, висящей за подставкой для зонтов, но тянуться не стал туда. В новом пальто и в шляпе, шарф французской петлей, белые манжеты рубашки – нашелся модник. Цирк на выезде.

Взглянул на себя в зеркало и даже улыбнулся поощрительно, давай, мол, взбодрись. Взял чемодан, проверил билет, который проверял уже тысячу раз сегодня. Постоял на пороге, оглядываясь. Вышел, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Перелет был долгим, тяжелым. По крайней мере, так показалось. В салоне плакали дети, сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой, потом в формате стерео. Северус сидел, безразлично глядя в крохотное окошко, за окошком было крыло и кусочек неба. Листал брошюру, смятую там, где ее грубо согнули, чтобы втиснуть в почтовый конверт. На брошюре выстроились в ряд мальчики-танцоры, впереди всех – рыжебородый хореограф Ральф, в расшитом камзоле, как дрессированный медведь. «Театр-событие Деревянные Крылья: новый виток искусства». «Очень нескромно так о себе писать в своей же брошюре», – подумал Северус.

Сели точно по расписанию, даже чемодан не потеряли, чему Северус мимолетно удивился. У него всегда все теряли, задерживали, досматривали. Однажды его багаж по ошибке забрал другой пассажир и увез в Бразилию. Вряд ли ему пригодились пять черных рубашек, согревающая мазь и томик Кортасара, там, под палящим солнцем.

В Берлине было пасмурно, но сухо. Воздух пах как-то иначе, не как в Лондоне. Остальное было таким же: и витрины, и голуби, и прохожие. Северус без затруднений нашел вход в подземку. Постоял перед картой метро, нервно стиснув ручку чемодана, вспоминая скудный свой запас немецкой лексики. Он и учил-то только ради «Фауста», который ставили еще в студенчестве.

Вытащил из кармана бумажку, на которой торопливо был записан адрес.

Гарри сказал: «Приезжай ко мне!», и Северус ответил: «Приеду, как только закончу с делами».

Дел особо не было; он уже не работал в Ковент-Гардене, был списан в тираж. Его срок, как танцора, вышел; так считали другие, но не он. И, очевидно, не Ральф, но у того вечно были свои соображения по любому вопросу, соображения, далекие от традиций классической балетной школы. В своем экспериментальном театре, своем новом детище Ральф собрал самородков от мира балета: едва обученных мальчишек с большим потенциалом. Принимал всех, кто ему нравился – даже тех, кого выперли из балетной школы. Тех, у кого были проблемы с законом, и тех, кто многие годы не ставил ногу, переключившись на другие направления. Например, хип-хоп (помилуйте!). Даже для такого изгоя, как Северус, место нашлось. Вряд ли он впишется в эту пеструю компанию. Северус не сомневался, что приглашение – заслуга Гарри, и роль в новом спектакле – тоже.

Унизительно, но и приятно.

Стоило отказаться, да только Северус был не в том положении, чтобы проявлять гордыню. Вопрос был даже не в деньгах, много ли ему нужно для его пресного существования? Вопрос был, скорее, в том, что Северус не хотел пресно существовать. Вопрос был в Гарри.

Лучше бы его нищета гнала, честное слово.

Он был так счастлив, получив приглашение, что даже сам удивился. Не знал, что способен на такие эмоции. Ну, в реальной жизни, вне сцены. Ухватился за соломинку, пробормотал что-то для приличия – о делах и прочем. Отдал свой подыхающий фикус соседу, военному на пенсии. Сдал квартиру какой-то студентке, серьезной рыжей девочке. Велел не устраивать шумных вечеринок, но вообще-то, его даже забавляла такая идея. Вечеринки в его скучном жилище.

Собрал вещи и неделю еще сидел на чемоданах, сомневался и переживал.

О дате приезда никому не сообщил. Прилетал слишком рано, и к чему доставлять Гарри лишнее беспокойство? Еще помчится встречать, будет стоять у турникета, в своей дурацкой сиреневой шапке, сползающей на лоб. Улыбаться как ненормальный. Северус не был уверен, что сможет такое пережить. Ему всегда становилось не по себе, если кто-то хорошо к нему относился.

А если бы он прилетел, а Гарри там не было? Никаких сиреневых шапок в поле зрения. Много дел, репетиции. Вполне понятно, ожидаемо. Северус был бы разочарован, а какое у него право на это?

Поэтому он просто прилетел.

***

С большим трудом Северус нашел нужную улицу. Район был ужасный, уродливый панельный дом – того хуже. И в такие условия Ральф поместил своего «золотого мальчика», своего премьера труппы?

Северус побродил кругами, взглянул на часы и отправился в крохотную кофейню за чашкой чего погорячее. Несмотря на ранний час, все три столика были заняты, официантка махнула рукой на стол у окошка, где одиноко примостилась блондинка в пальто. Она писала что-то на салфетке, не снимая перчаток. Северус сомневался, но блондинка бросила на него равнодушный взгляд и вернулась к своей записке, так что он опустился на свободный стул. Ему принесли наперсток с эспрессо. Он сидел напротив стеклянной витрины, глядел на серую многоэтажку. На каком этаже живет Гарри? Как часто он пьет здесь кофе? Ему-то наверняка официантки улыбаются. Ему все улыбаются. Должно быть, в такой час он еще спит. Или вообще на репетиции. А может, в постели, но не один? Нужно было предупредить. Сам Северус ненавидел сюрпризы.

За окном пошел снег, мелкая белая крошка – не падала, но зависала в воздухе, как подводная пыль.

Они с Гарри ничего не обговаривали. А разве такие вещи обговаривают? Северус не имел представления. У них ничего особенного и не было. Так, случился один поцелуй, но все ведь взрослые люди. И это было в самый разгар репетиций, когда в голове полный хаос. Ральф собрал труппу из своих мальчиков и танцоров Ковент-Гардена. Они готовили спектакль и катастрофически не успевали к сроку. Страшно было опозориться, а опозориться на сцене Большого театра в Москве – хуже не придумаешь.

У Северуса и Гарри просто не было шанса разобраться, что происходит.

А потом Гарри уехал вслед за Ральфом и его призрачным театром «Деревянные крылья» в Берлин, и было два телефонных звонка, и открытка. Северус привез ее с собой, спрятав между страниц «Учителя Гнуса».

В открытке было написано «твой – Гарри».

Поэтому он преодолел семьсот миль, расплатился за кофе, перешел дорогу и постучал в дверь нужной квартиры.

Щелкнул замок, дверь распахнулась, и Гарри замер на пороге, в домашней футболке с эмблемой танцевального фестиваля, с безумной прической, в пижамных штанах с медведями. Босой.

– Привет, – сказал Северус.

– Привет, – сказал Гарри и улыбнулся.

***

Гарри метался по квартире. Подбирал носки, сгреб в охапку грязные чашки с подоконника. Северус молча наблюдал за этим. Нужно было предупредить… он наслаждался представлением.

– Много работаю… дома почти не бываю, – оправдывался Гарри сбивчиво, роняя салфетки, крекеры и конфетные обертки. Северус подошел, забрал у него часть барахла. Гарри остановился наконец, глядя на него снизу вверх и улыбаясь.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – сказал Северус.

– Правда? – удивился Гарри, убрал челку с лица. – Волосы отросли.

– Да.

Что он несет? Потом они пили чай на крохотной кухне, где едва можно было повернуться. У Гарри была только одна табуретка, которую занял Северус. Сам Гарри прислонился к подоконнику, и сумрачный серый свет очертил его по контуру, как переводной рисунок.

– Ты прочитал пьесу? – спросил Гарри.

– Да. Но зная вашего Ральфа, от пьесы в спектакле мало что останется.

– Нашего Ральфа. Теперь он и твой тоже. – Гарри улыбнулся, вероятно, но Северус глядел в чашку. – Он хотел тебя видеть как можно скорее. Я думал, ты приедешь только на следующей неделе… я обещал, что сразу приведу тебя в театр.

– Да, да, – пробормотал Северус, баюкая чашку в ладонях. Больше всего на свете он хотел этого: снова с головой в работу, репетиции, прогоны… но было только раннее утро, и они с Гарри были вдвоем, в крохотной, убогой квартирке на окраине. Он хотел спросить, но не знал, как это делается. Не хотел поставить себя в глупое положение. Можно подумать, он всю свою жизнь – не в глупом положении.

– Я давно не танцевал, – признался он сухо вместо этого, и Гарри отмахнулся.

– Ты быстро вспомнишь. Если тебе нужно будет тренироваться у станка, у нас есть зал. И комната отдыха, и даже приставка… на нее никогда не бывает времени, но она там есть, и это круто!

Гарри говорил, говорил. Чай остыл, а снег прекратил падать. За стенкой раздались удары молотка. Потом в глубине комнаты запиликал будильник.

– Мне нужно в душ… ты посидишь? Подождешь тут? Я быстренько, – крикнул Гарри из спальни. – Посмотри там… в шкафах… если ничего не найдешь, сходим куда-нибудь позавтракать.

Он приоткрыл дверь на кухню, просунул голову, тревожно глядя.

– Подождешь, ладно? Я еще даже зубы не чистил, – сообщил зачем-то. Северус сделал широкий жест.

– Прошу.

Он побродил по кухне – два шага до плиты, три – до окна. Посмотрел наружу, на вывеску кофейни. Открыл шкаф, другой. Залежи кастрюль, сковородок, были даже глиняные горшочки, в которых нужно запекать что-нибудь аппетитное. В третьем обнаружилась пустая пачка с двумя длинными соломинками спагетти, а также горсть хлебных крошек.

Северус взял эти соломинки и смотрел на них, и думал с какой-то внезапной нежностью: «Как он живет? На что это вообще похоже?».

В дверях повернулся ключ. Бряцнул брелок.

– Гарри? – бодро позвал кто-то из прихожей, пробухал в ботинках на кухню. – Гарри, я знаешь что хотел?..

– Он в душе, – ровно сообщил Северус.

– А, – растерянно сказал парень. Он выглядел как один из тех, кого помещают на обложки спортивных журналов. Широкая грудь и рельефные мускулы, так, кажется, говорят? Щетина на щеках и волосы вьются. Когда улыбнулся нервно, показал белые зубы – так животные скалятся. Передние чуть выступали, что придавало ему глупый, кроличий вид.

Северус улыбнулся в ответ, и мальчик попятился.

– Я тогда позже зайду.

– Ну что вы, – вкрадчиво протянул Северус. – Присаживайтесь. Можете подождать. Чашечку чая?

– А вы… кто? – Спортсмен набрался храбрости и плюхнулся на стул. Северус наполнил ему чашку.

– Я – старый друг.

– А, – повторил мальчик. «Старый – это уж точно», – читалось на его лице.

– Сахар? – спросил Северус таким тоном, будто предлагал: «Крысиный яд?». Мальчик покосился на чашку. – Могу ли я вернуть вам ваш вопрос?

– Что?

– Кто вы? – и почему, черт возьми, у вас ключи от квартиры Гарри, и почему вы зовете его так радостно, и выглядите, как молодой Аполлон, не тот, из прошлогодней постановки, а настоящий? И за каким чертом я притащился сюда, и как мне теперь уйти, и что делать потом? Северус уставился на ладонь, которую парень отважно протягивал.

– Невилл Лонгботтом. – Еще одна кроличья улыбка. Англичанин, надо было догадаться. Акцента никакого, проблемы с зубами. Но Северус еще не видел таких здоровых, мускулистых англичан.

Он посмотрел на широкую ладонь. Лопата, право слово. Выгнул бровь, и ладонь дрогнула, медленно опустилась. Шум воды в душе стих.

– Нев? – Гарри был замотан в полотенце, по-дамски, в районе груди. Мокрые волосы забраны назад. – Я уже сам проснулся, спасибо.

– Я хотел забрать свою дрель, – бодро откликнулся «Нев», и они с Гарри скрылись в глубине квартиры, чем-то громыхая, переговариваясь. Северус представлял себе этот разговор. На самом деле, у него был достаточно хороший слух.

«Это правда твой друг?»

«Он так сказал? Значит, правда»

«Похож на какого-то маньяка»

«Это его амплуа… всю жизнь играл злодеев!»

«Он так жутко надо мной нависал»

«Он просто держит осанку, Нев»

«Уверен, что помощь не требуется?»

Потом они долго прощались, потом хлопнула дверь, снова раздался шум. Он зашел, держа в руках чемодан Северуса.

\- Это был мой сосед, из квартиры через стену. Он иногда будит меня по утрам, если я не слышу будильник.

\- Вот как, - ответил Северус, глядя на чемодан. Собрался забрать, но Гарри не отдал. Улыбнулся:

– Я об него споткнулся.

– Мне пора идти.

– Что? Куда?..

– Я забронировал номер в гостинице, – соврал Северус. Гарри вцепился в чемодан.

– Это еще зачем? Ты будешь жить у меня! Зачем тебе номер?

Северус посмотрел на него устало. Гарри широко распахнул свои зеленые, невозможные глаза. С волос капало на футболку с эмблемой другого танцевального фестиваля.

– Я покажу тебе спальню, – сказал Гарри. – У меня одна кровать, но она очень большая, – и покраснел, паршивец. Северус, к счастью, вышел из того возраста, когда краснеют. Он пошел вслед за Гарри, сел на край огромной смятой постели, сцепив зубы, чтобы не говорить и не спрашивать лишнего. Гарри бросил чемодан на кровать.

– Разберешь сейчас?

– Нет.

– Ты устал? Хочешь поспать?

– Нет.

– Ладно, хорошо. Тогда пойдем, перекусим?

– Хорошо.

– Я тебя обидел чем-то? – Гарри встал перед ним, дергая себя за подол футболки.

Северус вздохнул и поднял голову. Он чувствовал себя голым, совсем обнаженным – будто даже кожу содрали.

– Я не устал и не голоден, Гарри. Я чувствую себя идиотом, но мне это полезно. Очевидно, мы по-разному поняли друг друга. У тебя действительно большая кровать, но я не думаю, что мне стоит в нее ложиться.

Секунду Гарри хмурился, и Северус с ужасом представил, что сейчас он потребует объяснений. Но затем Гарри сел прямо на пол у ног Северуса, запрокинул к нему лицо и обнял его бедра.

– Я правда рад, что ты приехал, – мягко сказал Гарри, наклонился и положил голову ему на колени. Секунду они сидели неподвижно, а потом Северус, как против воли, положил ладонь на спутанные влажные вихры. Они промочили все брюки, но кому есть до этого дело.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Ральф ставит балет "Тристан и Изольда". Все роли там исполняют мужчины. Гарри - Тристан, а Изольду исполняет Драко Малфой, что является причиной для насмешек от других мальчишек в группе. Северус получил роль жестокого короля Марка. И конечно, у Ральфа есть своя трактовка старой легенды, а точнее: Тристан пылко влюблен в своего покровителя и приемного отца, короля Марка, отчего ставит под угрозу свою жизнь, жизнь Изольды и многих прочих, задействованных в повествовании. В этом спектакле все танцоры выступают в минималистских черных трико и черных балетках, а три главных персонажа на протяжении всего выступления связаны алой лентой за шеи. Во время спектакля бьется посуда, рассыпается песок, актеров поливают водой, ну то есть, танцевать в таких условиях практически невозможно. В финальной сцене балета Изольду подвешивают вниз головой. Отец Драко, мистер Малфой, присутствовал на премьере сына впервые после их долгой размолвки, после чего, впечатленный силой искусства, подал на Ральфа в суд.
> 
> 2\. Рыжая серьезная девица, которой Северус сдал квартиру, буквально за полгода привела ее в ужасное состояние из-за бесконечных вечеринок и оргий. Больше всего пострадало древнее, как мир, прабабушкино пианино, единственная вещь, которую Северус вывез из старого дома после смерти матери. Не верьте рыжим!
> 
> 3\. Сосед Северуса, между тем, успешно ухаживал за фикусом. Хотя Северус всегда считал его ветераном на пенсии из-за множества шрамов, украшавших его лицо, мистер Люпин никогда не участвовал в военных действиях. Больше того, в студенческие годы он был пацифистом и шел "тропой любви", умел сворачивать самокрутки одной левой, вплетал в волосы полевые цветы и участвовал во множестве мирных протестов.
> 
> 4\. Блондинка, которая писала на салфетке в кофейне напротив дома Гарри - измученная учительница начальной школы, которая начала писать свой новый роман. Он долго не будет признан, однако затем его не только издадут, но и экранизируют. Северус и Гарри будут на премьере фильма, сядут на последний ряд и пропустят большую часть истории.
> 
> 5\. Невилл Лонгботом действительно имел виды на Гарри. До тех пор, пока не встретился с Северусом. На самом деле, он довольно славный парень, и будет стараться поддерживать с соседями дружественные отношения, но однажды съедет (так как его квартира расположена через стену от спальни Гарри). Его сердце будет разбитым не слишком долго.


End file.
